Le rêve d'une rouquinne
by Lola Abadeer
Summary: Je vais vous contez l'histoire d'une jeune femme, qui est prête à tout pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec son Potter.


Salut les fan du livre qui parle d'un garçon maigrichon et à lunette !

Je vais être cache je n'aime pas le couple Harry et Ginny... A la base je n'aime pas trop Ginny :/

Calmez vous les haters ! Je respect le fait que vous aimiez cette... fille... Alors respectez le fait que je ne l'aime pas trop ^^

Bref~

Cet OS est à la base une théorie, que j'aime bien.

Alors, les persos et l'univers sont à J.K. (3)

Alors accrochez vous, je vais vous racontez l'histoire d'une rouquine déterminée et prête à tout pour vivre sa romance tant espérée .

(Désolée pour les fautes et maladresses)

Cela fessait plusieurs jours qu'une rouquine suspecte traînait dans la boutique de farce et attrape. Plus précisément, elle traînait devant l'étalage des filtres d'amours.

Ce jour là, la jeune fille regardait encore ces petits tubes rose. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un des gérants de la boutique s'approcha d'elle. Ce dernier, posa la main sur son épaule, se qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de la rousse.

« -Alors Ginny, tu cherche quoi ? Demanda Fred, qui était à sa droite.

-Rien, rien je regarde, répondit-elle.

-Cela fait plusieurs jour que tu traîne ici, ne fais pas l'innocente sœurette. Insista George qui venait d'apparaître à sa gauche.

-Aurait-tu un problème de cœur ? Continua Fred en se mettant à son niveau.

-Non... tenta Ginny »

George et Fred échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Ginny cachais tant bien que mal son malaise.

Habillement, George pris une potion pour la mettre à quelques centimètres des yeux de Ginny.

« -Prend là, c'est notre cadeau de Noël en avance. Lui dit doucement Fred

-J'en veux pas ! Se défendit sa sœur. »

George mis la potion dans la main de la rouquine, puis Fred ferma la main de sa sœur sur le tube. Puis les jumeaux lui chuchotèrent d'une même voix.

« -Fais en bonne usage »

Les deux incolites se retirèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'en ai pas besoin, pensa la fille. Non... »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'enfuie de la boutique, le tube à la main.

* * *

Le survivant discutait tranquillement à la table des Grifondors. La rouquinne l'observais depuis 10 minutes.

Jamais le grand Harry Potter n'aimerait une fille comme elle. Jamais. Sauf si elle y mettait un peu de magie.

La jeune fille sortit le tube de sa poche et elle versa une goutte dans un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le garçon à la cicatrice. Elle était maintenant juste devant lui. Elle lui tendit, tremblante, le verre, qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Puis elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la salle commune des lions rouge et or.

Plusieurs jour s'étaient écoulés sans que son bien-aimé ne posa les yeux sur elle. Fred et Goerge lui aurait-il jouer un mauvais tour ?

Puis un matin dans les couloirs, Potter fonça vers elle.

« Bon écoute, commença maladroitement le garçon, je... depuis quelques temps j'éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi et... enfin, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Alors c'était vrai ? Vraiment ?

Le rouquine l'embrassa comme réponse.

Eux deux vivaient le parfait amour, c'était parfait.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Chaque jour elle versais dans son jus de citrouille, ou elle mettait dans sa nourriture un peu de cette potion aphrodisiaque.

Quand elle n'en avait plus, elle en rachetait ou elle en fabriquait, et parfois même elle volait dans la réserve du Professeur Rogue.

Elle était acro à lui.

C'était maladif.

L'ivresse de son amour la poussait à lui donner chaque jour un peu de potion.

Elle approchait une sorte de folie, non, en fait elle était complètement folle.

Et voilà comment elle en est arrivée là, à vivre une vie paisible avec Harry.

Ginny apporta un vers de whisky à son mari.

« -Merci mon cœur, les enfants sont couchés ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Je suis heureux de vivre avec toi Ginny, c'est... c'est...

* * *

-C'est magique, termina la rouquine avec un sourire. »

Et vous ? Si vous le pouvez utiliserait-vous un filtre d'amour pour conquérir le cœur de votre bien-aimé(e) ?


End file.
